The Nightingale and the Rose
by Tenshibara
Summary: Quizás hubiera sido mejor enseñarle a decir 'hasta luego' en vez de 'adiós'; entonces, tendría la certeza de que se volverían a encontrar.


**Disclaimer:** Banana Fish no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akimi Yoshida.

* * *

 **The Nightingale and the Rose**

El lince de Nueva York seguía siendo tan hermoso en muerte como en vida.

La piel pálida brillaba cual escarcha al amanecer, el rojo de sus labios parecía dos pétalos de clavel, el inmaculado traje tallaba su figura como la de una escultura griega, las manos descansaban sobre su abdomen.

Y Eiji se podía imaginar un libro de Hemingway oculto entre ellas, porque era una pose natural para el joven cuando terminaba de leer y se recostaba para meditar el sentido de cada palabra y giro argumental en la historia.

Por su lado, Sing estaba casi seguro que en cualquier momento se levantaría, probablemente de mal humor, luego de estar tomando una siesta antes de poner su maravillosa mente en acción.

Sin embargo, Max Lobo sabía que Ash Lynx, o Aslan Callenreese como lo había llamado el padre que ofrecía la misa, no se levantaría del féretro; que su belleza, astucia y juventud se quedarían encerradas en una caja negra bajo la tierra. Quizás, finalmente, podría descansar de todas las malas experiencias que había nacido para vivir.

Eiji batía los párpados, como si se trataran de las alas de un ruiseñor, para alejar las lágrimas. La opresión en su pecho no cesaba, el escozor en sus ojos apenas le permitía trazar una línea recta para depositar una rosa sobre la urna. Allí, frente a quien le había cambiado la vida, se sintió flaquear y solo pudo observar con amargura cómo había roto una promesa destinada a nunca ser cumplida.

Ash nunca iría a Japón. Nunca escaparía de Golzine. Nunca abandonaría el sótano de su entrenador de la liga infantil de béisbol en Cape Cod. Tampoco podría vivir con la consciencia limpia ni sin un arma entre los dedos.

Okumura miró a Ibe. Apretó la mandíbula y el hombre le prestó el hombro para que descansara la cabeza, para que no fuera testigo de cómo Ash era finalmente enterrado. Lo sintió estremecerse ante cada palazo y el peculiar sonido de la tierra contra la madera. Sin embargo, Eiji nunca regresó a verlo, como si de esa manera negara que él ya no estaría a su lado.

—Eiji…

—Aunque no lo pareciera ni nunca lo dijera —musitó con la voz fina y apenas entendible—, Ash temía a la oscuridad. Y ahora… Ahora… Ibe… Él…

" _Vivirá eternamente en la oscuridad",_ fueron palabras que martilleaban en su mente sin darle abasto para respirar y calmarse. Después de todo, era su culpa; y los fuertes brazos de Shunichi no eran consuelo para absolverlo de su más grande pecado.

* * *

 _Era su culpa. Era su culpa. Era su culpa. Era su culpa._

Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza como un vórtice, un mantra maldito e interminable. La idea se arraigaba a su alma y lo arrastraba hacia la tierra, y no se sorprendía si llegaba a traspasarla para sumergirse en el infierno donde merecía estar.

Sus dedos acariciaban la textura en relieve de las fotos. Delineaban los bordes y trazaban su perfil. El contraste del cabello dorado contra el paisaje siempre dejaba una sensación sublime, que robaba el aliento, solo que ahora le cortaba la respiración y le estrangulaba sus sentidos.

Sin percatarse, sus uñas empezaron a pelar las tiras de cinta adhesiva mientras las fotos se apilaban a un lado y su bufanda se empapaba de lágrimas silenciosas. Apenas las veía, pero su memoria era cruel y evocaba las escenas tras sus húmedos párpados.

Ash sonriendo. Ash riendo. Ash durmiendo. Ash frente al computador. Ash jugando cartas con Shorter. Ash hablando con Sing. Ash jugando a las vencidas con Cain. Ash observando el ocaso y anhelando algo que se escapaba por entre sus dedos como la arena en el mar.

Ash y Eiji recostados del otro, leyendo bajo un manzano y riendo ante alguna gracia que el otro había dicho. Siendo felices. Siendo aquello que se quedaría como una quimera de su optimismo ciego. Porque Ash ya no estaría con él, permanecería de eternos dieciocho mientras él, Sing, Michael, todos, seguían adelante sus caminos. No podría verlo más sonriéndole con sorna, como si le doliera entender el cinismo del mundo.

Y, definitivamente, no podría curar sus heridas.

En la habitación del pent-house de Ash, con su aroma recordando su existencia en cada rincón, Eiji gritó, sollozó, lloró y golpeó las paredes hasta que sus nudillos sangraron.

Sus pupilas se detuvieron en el destello del vidrio aún roto por Blanca. Acarició las esquirlas sin temor a que se incrustaran en su piel. Era su culpa, después de todo, si tan solo le hubiera enseñado a decir _otra_ palabra y no una que le dolía tanto recordar en su profunda voz, como el cruel memo de que ese había sido el adiós.

—Quizás debí enseñarte a decir _mata ne_ … Así, tendría la certeza de que sería un 'hasta luego'.

Con el corazón pesado, se dejó caer en la cama, guardando las fotos de Ash cuidadosamente en su maleta. Al día siguiente regresaría a Japón, roto y más solo que nunca. Por lo menos, no se arrepentía de haber conocido a una persona tan brillante; aquel que le había enseñado la humanidad desde todas las perspectivas posibles; a quien había aprendido a amar más allá de la amistad y el romanticismo; a Ash, cuya alma siempre permanecería atada a la suya.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

El Ruiseñor y la Rosa es mi cuento favorito de Oscar Wilde, así que quise colocarlo de título como cada capítulo del anime tiene el nombre de una novela o cuento de algún autor; además de que me pareció una buena metáfora entre la relación de Ash, Eiji y nosotros como espectadores.

Espero les haya gustado. Creo que Eiji siempre se culpó por la muerte de Ash, a pesar de no saber que era él su más grande debilidad. Me pregunto cuándo dejaré de llorar cada que piense en ellos; quizás cuando escriba un final alternativo y reprima las memorias del final del manga y anime xD

Con eso me despido, **¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
